1 4 9
by aja83667
Summary: "Hai aku park chanyeol, aku adalah seorang CEO dari sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang konstruksi dan arsitektur. aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian, ini berhubungan dengan kehidupan rumah tanggaku yang sedikit berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan.. " Chanyeol EXO/YAOI/Straight/Genderswitch!


Hai aku park chanyeol, usiaku 38 thn sekarang. aku bekerja sebagai seorang CEO perusahaan CY's construction, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang konstruksi dan arsitektur. perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan turun temurun keluargaku yang sekarang aku pimpin. Tapi bukan tentang itu yang ingin aku ceritakan, aku ingin bercerita tentang kisah hidupku yang cukup menarik bersama ke4 orang istriku, apa? 4 orang? Kekeke, kalian tidak salah dengar. aku memang punya 4 orang istri. Catat 4 ORANG ISTRI dan semuanya tinggal dalam satu atap, orang bilang hidupku sangatlah sempurna. tampan, pintar, kaya, mapan dan dikelilingi oleh 4 orang istri yang cantik dan manis. tapi aku tidak merasa begitu, terkadang aku merasa senang dengan kehidupan ku, tapi terkadang rasanya kepalaku seperti mau pecah menghadapi kehidupan rumah tanggaku yang sedikit berbeda dari orang lain kebanyakan. menyatukan 4 orang istri dalam satu atap bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.. Tapi biar bagaimanapun aku harus tetap bersyukur bukan? hidup dikelilingi 4 orang istri yang cantik dan manis adalah sebuah anugerah kekeke

Oke, sekarang mari kita mengenal istriku satu persatu, yang pertama adalah bae joo hyun atau yang sekarang telah berganti marga menjadi park joo hyun, ia biasa dipanggil Irene. Usianya terpaut 2 tahun dibawahku, aku menikah dengannya karena perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orangtua kami. Mereka menjalin semacam kerjasama bisnis dan untuk memperkuat tali kekeluargaan diantara kedua belah pihak akhirnya aku dan Irene menikah, tidak ada paksaan sebenarnya karena baik aku dan Irene sama-sama saling suka, Irene adalah gadis yang sangat cantik, ia pintar dan juga sangat anggun. dari pernikahan ini kami dikaruniai 2 orang anak, yang pertama adalah seorang anak laki-laki bernama park taeyeong yang sekarang usianya sudah 10 thn dan yang kedua adalah seorang perempuan yang aku beri nama park soojung, usianya baru menginjak 8 thn. pernikahan kami awalnya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai 5 tahun setelahnya aku mulai merasa jenuh dengan pernikahan ini. Irene itu sangat gila kerja, dia begitu berambisi untuk menjadi seorang designer terkenal, ia juga sudah mengelola beberapa butik besar yang ada diseoul, pada awalnya aku mendukung 100% keinginannya itu, tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai merasa kesal karena ia jadi meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang istri dan ibu bagi kedua anakku, setiap kali aku pulang kerja Irene sudah tertidur pulas dikamarnya karena ia bilang ia sangat kelelahan, sebagai seorang suami tentu saja aku ingin saat pulang kerja istriku menyambutku di depan rumah untuk membawakan tas kerjaku atau sekedar memberikan kecupan selamat datang mungkin? Tapi harapanku hanya tinggal harapan, selama pernikahan kami Irene tidak pernah melakukan itu. saat makan pun aku hanya makan seorang diri di meja makan, itupun bukan Irene yang memasak dan menghidangkannya untukku. lalu masalah ranjang, semenjak ia sibuk bekerja Irene selalu menolak ajakan bercinta dariku karena alasan lelah. alhasil aku harus menyalurkan hasrat kelelakianku sendiri di dalam kamar mandi hampir setiap malam. shit! aku kesal sekali jika mengingat itu. Dan yang paling membuatku kesal adalah ketika ia melupakan taeyeong dan soojung karena kesibukan pekerjaan nya. sedari kecil Kedua anakku itu tidak diurus oleh ibunya sendiri, ada seorang pengasuh yang Setia mengurus mereka bahkan sampai sekarang. pernah suatu waktu taeyeong sakit keras dan Irene malah sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya saja, aku marah sekali waktu itu. bagaimana bisa seorang ibu seperti nya justru lebih mementingkan pekerjaan nya dibanding anak-anak nya sendiri? karena kejadian itu aku dan Irene bertengkar hebat, aku bahkan sampai melayangkan surat cerai padanya tapi Irene menolak untuk menandatangi surat itu, ia menolak untuk aku ceraikan. sambil menangis ia terus memohon agar tidak aku ceraikan, aku yang pada dasarnya memang lemah terhadap airmata wanita akhirnya urung menceraikan Irene, ia berjanji akan berubah dan menjadi istri juga ibu yang baik untukku dan juga anak-anak kami. namun sayangnya ia berubah hanya selama satu minggu saja, setelahnya ia kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya dan melupakan tugas serta kewajiban nya sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga. pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk berselingkuh dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah Irene sangka sebelumnya, perselingkuhan itu akhirnya diketahui oleh Irene, ia marah tentu saja, tapi aku tidak peduli. aku tidak akan berselingkuh jika Irene bisa menjadi istri yang baik, aku memutuskan untuk menikah lagi meskipun mendapatkan banyak tentangan dari Irene dan juga keluarga nya

Yang kedua adalah byun baekhyun, sekarang marganya sudah diganti menjadi park baekhyun. aku menikah dengannya setelah 5 tahun menikah dengan Irene, dia adalah pengasuh dari kedua anakku. Irene tentu saja kaget mengetahui orang yang ia pekerjakan untuk mengurus anak-anak nya malah menjadi selingkuhan suaminya dan bahkan sekarang sudah sah menjadi istri keduanya, aku berselingkuh dengan baekhyun selama 2 bulan sebelum akhirnya menikah. Usianya terpaut 5 tahun dibawahku, awalnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada pria mungil itu, tapi lama kelamaan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh ketika aku melihat kesungguhan nya dalam merawat anak-anak ku, saat taeyeong sakit dialah orang yang paling Setia merawat dan menjaganya sampai pulih total 100%. kedua anakku juga sangat dekat dengan baekhyun, mereka bahkan sudah menganggap baekhyun seperti ibu mereka sendiri. selain itu baekhyun sangat pandai dalam melayaniku, ia menyiapkan makanan untukku, menyiapkan pakaian kerjaku hingga menyiapkan air panas untuk aku mandi, perasaan suka ku padanya semakin membuncah ketika aku tahu ia bekerja keras untuk menghidupi keluarga nya dikampung, ia bahkan rela tidak berkuliah demi bisa menyekolahkan adik-adiknya. dimataku baekhyun adalah sosok yang sempurna, ia cantik dan juga baik hati. suatu ketika hanya ada kami berdua dirumah, Irene sibuk mengurus butiknya sedangkan anak-anak menginap dirumah orangtuaku. entah setan darimana yang menganggu pikiranku saat itu hingga aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' terhadap baekhyun, tengah malam sekitar pukul setengah satu pagi, aku menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar baekhyun yang ternyata tidak dikunci. disana aku merayunya agar mau ku setubuhi, diluar dugaan ternyata ia tidak menolak sama sekali dan malah dengan senang hati menyerahkan keperawanan nya untukku, dia bilang sudah sejak lama ia memendam rasa padaku, aku kaget sekali mendengarnya, tapi disisi lain aku senang karena perasaan ku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. malam itu kami bercinta sampai pagi. dan dimulai dari waktu itu kami menjalin hubungan terlarang dibelakang Irene, hubungan kami akhirnya tercium oleh Irene setelah tak sengaja ia menemukan celana dalam baekhyun dikamar kami. Irene sangat marah waktu itu, ia bahkan hampir memukuli baekhyun dan berniat mengusirnya dari rumah. tentu saja aku tidak tinggal diam, aku terus melindungi baekhyun sampai pada akhirnya Irene hanya bisa menangis pasrah, tak lama setelah kejadian itu aku memutuskan untuk menikahi baekhyun karena pada saat itu baekhyun sudah terlanjur mengandung anakku. orangtua ku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan pernikahan kedua ku ini karena mereka juga tau Irene tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukku, kedua orangtua ku juga sangat menyanyangi baekhyun karena cinta dan ketulusan nya untuk ku, taeyeong dan juga soojung. anak-anak ku sangat gembira ketika tau ayahnya akan menikah dengan pengasuh kesayangan mereka, sekarang mereka bahkan sudah menyebut baekhyun dengan sebutan ibu. dari baekhyun aku dikaruniai 2 orang anak dan yang satu lagi masih dalam kandungan. Yang pertama adalah park taehyung, usianya 6 tahun sekarang dan yang kedua aku beri nama park jungkook, ia hanya berbeda satu tahun dengan taehyung. satu lagi yang masih dalam kandungan, baekhyun kini tengah mengandung anak ketiga kami. usia kandungan nya baru menginjak 6 bulan. dari keempat istriku jujur saja aku paling mencintai baekhyun, ia adalah sosok yang sempurna untukku. Ia mampu menerima segala kekurangan dan juga kelebihanku

Yang ketiga adalah Do kyungsoo atau park kyungsoo. ia adalah mantan kekasihku sewaktu masih kuliah dulu, ia muncul lagi dihadapanku setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya kami berpisah. waktu itu tiba-tiba saja ia datang ke kantorku dan meminta pertanggungjawaban atas anak yang dia klaim sebagai anakku. Awalnya aku tidak percaya pada kata-katanya, tapi setelah kami melakukan tes DNA, tes itu ternyata menyatakan jika Do sulli 99% adalah putriku. aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi waktu itu, yang aku bingung kenapa kyungsoo tidak pernah memberitahu ku jika ia sedang hamil? kenapa ia baru muncul dihadapanku setelah sulli berusia 12 thn? "aku tidak ingin menganggu hubungan mu dengan Irene oppa" begitu katanya, aku kesal sekali mendengarnya. apapun alasannya tetap saja aku berhak tahu tentang keberadaan putriku sendiri, setelah saat itu sulli menjadi tanggung jawabku. Kyungsoo bilang ia sudah tidak sanggup mengurusi sulli lagi karena ia sendiri sudah terlilit banyak hutang. awal mula kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan kyungsoo adalah karena sulli, anak itu memintaku untuk menikahi ibunya karena ia merasa kasihan dengan kehidupan ibunya, saat putus dariku kyungsoo sudah dalam keadaan hamil, kyungsoo diusir oleh keluarganya karena dianggap telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga. sejak saat itu ia hidup luntang lantung tak tentu arah. ia terlilit banyak hutang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan juga sulli, dan yang paling membuat ku teriris adalah ketika sulli berbicara jika ia pernah berjualan koran dipinggir jalan untuk membantu kyungsoo mencari uang. aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika anak sekecil itu harus mencari uang dengan cara seperti itu, saat itu juga aku langsung memeluk putri sulungku ini dan mengecupi wajahnya dengan penuh sayang, aku merasa bersalah sekali atas apa yang menimpa sulli, aku juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diusir karena mengandung anakku, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menikahinya dan menebus semua kesalahan ku padanya. sebelumnya aku meminta persetujuan dari kedua istriku untuk menikahi kyungsoo, Irene tentu saja tidak setuju. ia menolak mentah-mentah rencanaku itu, lain halnya dengan baekhyun yang menyambut baik rencanaku. setelah mendapat persetujuan dari keluarga masing-masing akhirnya kami menikah dan resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri

Yang keempat adalah xi luhan atau park luhan. dulunya dia adalah adik iparku, ia pernah menikah dengan adikku sehun. namun tidak lama setelah menikah sehun meninggal karena penyakit leukimia, sebelum meninggal sehun sempat menitipkan luhan dan puteranya eun woo kepadaku. Karena alasan itulah aku memutuskan untuk menikahi luhan setelah sehun meninggal, sehun pergi meninggalkan seorang Putra tampan berusia 2 thn bernama eunwoo, dan sekarang luhan juga tengah mengandung anak dariku dengan usia kandungan yang baru menginjak 3 bulan

.

.

.

"Yeollie ayo bangun, bukankah pagi ini kau ada rapat?"

Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suara baekhyun yang berusaha membangunkanku, sebenarnya dari tadi aku sudah bangun, hanya saja aku terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari kasur. lagipula aku ingin sedikit menggoda istri yang paling kucintai ini

"Chanyeol ah, ayo bangun. Kau bisa terlambat nanti"

Aku tersenyum dalam tidurku, baekhyun pasti akan terlihat sangat manis jika sudah merajuk seperti ini. aku jadi tambah bersemangat untuk menggodanya

"Chan-ahhhhh"

Tepat saat ia mengguncang tubuhku, aku langsung berbalik dan menariknya dalam pelukanku, tentu saja dengan tarikan yang lembut, aku tidak ingin menyakiti calon anak kami yang masih berada di dalam perut baekhyun

"Chanyeol ishhh apa yang kau lakukan? ayo cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap. aku sudah siapkan air panas untukmu. luhan dan kyungsoo juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita semua"

"Morning kiss"

"Mwo?"

"Aku akan bangun jika kau memberikan kecupan selamat pagi untukku"

"Ish kau ini.. "

CUP

aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar, rasanya seperti mendapat kekuatan di pagi hari setelah dicium oleh istri tercinta, aku menyeringai lebar melihat baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam pelukan tubuh telanjang ku

"Sekarang ayo cepat bangun, nanti airnya keburu dingin"

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain satu ronde lagi?"

"Yaampun chanyeol, ini sudah jam berapa? nanti kau bisa terlambat. kau kan juga harus mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah"

"Aku ini seorang CEO, aku bisa datang dan pergi kapanpun yang aku inginkan. anak-anak juga pasti bisa menunggu"

"Justru karena kau seorang CEO, seharusnya kau bisa menjadi contoh yang baik untuk bawahan mu. perusahaan tidak akan maju jika bosnya saja selalu datang telat seperti mu"

"Eyyyy apa kau tidak tau bagaimana suksesnya perusahaan ku sekarang? aku bahkan bisa membeli sebuah pulau untukmu sayang, jadi itu tidak akan berpengaruh"

"Aish kau ini selalu saja punya alasan untuk membalas ucapanku"

"Kekeke sudahlah, ayo kita bermain satu ronde lagi saja. aku sudah sangat hard"

Istri mungilku ini kemudian mulai mengarahkan tangannya pada kejantanan ku yang memang sudah menegang

"Memangnya yang semalam itu masih kurang? kita bahkan baru selesai bercinta tadi subuh"

Aku tertawa keras mendengar ucapannya, iya itu memang benar. aku menggagahi pria mungil ini sampai tadi subuh. aku juga tidak tau kenapa, baekhyun seperti punya hormon yang selalu bisa membangkitkan gairahku. biasanya aku tidak sampai seperti ini kepada istri-istri ku yang lain

"Iya masih kurang, aku bahkan ingin bercinta denganmu lagi sampai nanti malam" ucapku sambil mengecup bibirnya kilat

Baekhyun terlihat menghela nafas "yasudah, tapi aku tidak mau ada penetrasi. aku akan melakukan blow job saja"

"Ya! kenapa hanya blow job? aku juga butuh lubangmu sayang"

Aku langsung menyuarakan rasa protesku, hei bagaimana bisa hanya blow job? itu tidak akan menyenangkan bung!

"Chanyeol mengertilah, sekarang aku tengah mengandung. aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada anak kita jika terlalu sering berhubungan intim. lagipula kau masih punya tanggungjawab lain untuk bekerja dan mengantar anak-anak mu ke sekolah"

Haaaaah aku menghela nafas kecewa, jika dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga apa yang diucapkan oleh baekhyun. jika terlalu sering berhubungan aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada anakku, lagipula sekarang seharusnya aku memang pergi bekerja dan mengantar anak-anak ku ke sekolah

"Sebagai gantinya biar aku memuaskan dirimu dengan menggunakan mulutku saja"

Baekhyun menjilati bibirnya sensual, heol apa-apaan itu? apa ia mencoba menggodaku?

"Baiklah, ayo puaskan suamimu ini baekhyun ssi"

Aku mengibaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku hingga kini aku benar-benar telanjang bulat dengan kejantanan yang sudah mengacung tegak. baekhyun terlihat tersenyum tipis melihat lolipop kesayangannya mengacung tegak dihadapannya.

"Dengan senang hati tuan".

Ia mengocok kesejatianku pelan, shit rasanya aku seperti akan terbang

Lidahnya mulai menjulur untuk menjilati precum yang keluar

"Ssshhh.. "

Aku mendesis nikmat, aaaaahh baekhyun memang paling bisa membuatku gila!

"Kau sudah siap? akan kumulai sekarang "

"Ayo masukan sayang, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

SLRUUUUPPP

"AHHHHH"

Aku memejamkan mataku erat, hangat dan nikmat. seperti biasa baekhyun tetaplah yang terbaik

"Terusssss sayaaaanghh ahhh nikmatttt sekalihhh"

Baekhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang cepat, terkadang ia menjilati Batang kemaluanku dan mengulum kedua zakarku secara bergantian, terus seperti itu hingga 15 menit kemudian aku sudah tidak tahan, kemaluanku berkedut hebat, urat-urat disepanjang Batang milikku juga terus berkontraksi, tau aku akan segera ejakulasi baekhyun semakin mempercepat tempo kulumannya.

PLOKK

PLOKK

PLOKK

"Ahhhh sedikit lagi sayangggg"

Sedikit lagi.. aku... akaaaaannn..

BRAKKK.. BRAKK.. BRAKKK

"Appa eomma, apa yang kalian lakukan. ayo cepat carapan, kami cemua cudah menunggu kalian"

PLOPPP

"huhh? taehyung ah.. "

ARRRRGHHH sial kenapa baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya disaat yang kurang tepat? aku hampir saja keluar tadi!

"Baekhyun kenapa kau berhenti, ayo cepat hisap lagi. aku akan segera keluar"

"Tapi-"

BRAAKKK.. BRAKKK.. BRAAAK

"Appa, kami cemua hampil telambat"

Baekhyun menatap sengit padaku

"Kau lihat kan? semuanya sudah menunggumu"

"Tapi baek, aku hampir-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian tuan park chanyeol, cepat mandi atau aku tidak akan mau tidur denganmu lagi"

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan pergi beranjak menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan ku yang frustasi karena tidak jadi ejakulasi

"Aish... "

Aku hanya bisa mengacak rambutku kesal

.

.

.

"HUWEEEEEE eomma emphi hyung melucak paman donald hiks"

"Taehyung jangan ganggu adikmu"

"Eh aku tidak melakukan nya dengan cengaja eomma, aku hanya ingin belmain dengan paman donald cebental tapi caat aku talik cedikit kepala paman donald langcung putus"

"HUWEEEEEE emphi hyung jahat hiks"

"Ish belhenti mengadu dacal cengeng"

"HUWEEEEE EOMMA"

"aissshhh ahhh bagaimana ini telurnya jadi gosong"

Luhan buru-buru berjalan mendekati kyungsoo yang terlihat kewalahan membuat sarapan

"Oppa lihat telurnya gosong, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena tangisan jungkook"

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja yang buat sarapan. kau tolong tenangkan kookie dulu ya"

"Ne oppa.. "

Kyungsoo berbalik dan segera menghampiri jungkook yang menangis tersedu-sedu dilantai dapur

"Cup cup cup, sudah jangan menangis lagi. anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis"

"Huweee eomma lihat kepala paman donald putus hiks"

Kyungsoo mengambil boneka bebek bernama donald itu dari tangan jungkook.

"Ini tidak putus sayang, cara bermainnya memang seperti ini"

Kyungsoo menyatukan kembali kepala paman donald yang jungkook kira terputus

"Kau harus menariknya seperti ini" kyungsoo menarik lagi kepala boneka bebek itu yang terhubung melalui sebuah per yang panjang

"Eh jadi paman donald tidak mati?"

"Tidak sayang"

Jungkook mulai kembali tenang sebelum akhirnya taehyung datang

"Unncch dacal cengeng, begitu caja menangis"

"Huweeee eomma emphi hyung jahat"

Jungkook melemparkan paman donald begitu saja dan langsung memeluk kyungsoo

"Eh sudah-sudah jangan menangis, taehyung kenapa kau suka sekali menganggu adikmu sih?"

"Jangan panggil aku taehyung eomma, panggil aku V.. aku tidak menganggu, aku tidak cuka adik yang cengeng dan cadel ceperti kookie, ia tukang ngadu. tidak acikk"

"Huweeeee eommma"

Jungkook semakin histeris mendengarnya "eh sudah-sudah aisssssshhh oppa kepala ku pusiiiinggg"

Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi

.

.

Dimeja makan sulli sudah duduk manis sambil menyuapi eunwoo

"Kau makan dengan lahap, jika sudah besar nanti kau pasti jadi anak yang sangat tampan eunwoo-ya"

eunwoo tersenyum jenaka memperlihatkan beberapa giginya yang baru tumbuh

"Aigooo lucu sekali, sekarang ayo makan lagi. pesawat nya sudah datang aaaaaaaaa"

Sulli menggerakkan sendok yang sudah diisi oleh bubur dan sayuran brokoli seolah-olah seperti sedang menggerakkan pesawat mainan

"aaaaaaaa ah pintarnya" gadis berusia 12 thn itu mengusak rambut eunwoo dengan gemas

"Nyaaam.. Nyaaam"

"Cih dasar kekanakan"

Sulli sontak menoleh kearah Irene yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya setelah wanita itu menyindirnya. ibu tirinya itu terlihat sibuk dengan bedak dan alat make up nya yang lain, namun sesekali ia menatap sinis sulli dan mencibirnya

Sulli yang merasa jengah dengan perilaku ibu tirinya itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, disaat ibunya yang lain tengah sibuk membuat sarapan dan menjaga anak, dia malah lebih sibuk dengan alat make up nya itu. sulli benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahan menikah dengan wanita seperti itu. tepat disamping Irene, taeyeong duduk sambil membaca sesuatu dari tab yang ia pegang dengan secangkir teh yang menemani. gayanya benar-benar sangat cool dan aristokrat. sifatnya sungguh bertolak belakang dengan ayahnya yang agak sedikit kekanakan dan banyak bicara, taeyeong lebih pendiam dan hanya bicara seperlunya saja

"Eomma, besok ada rapat untuk membahas tentang ujian akhir sekolah, eomma diharuskan untuk datang"

Soojung tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan pakaian sekolah yang sudah lengkap, ia duduk disamping kiri ibunya

"Eomma tidak bisa datang, besok ada pekerjaan penting yang tidak bisa eomma tinggalkan"

"Tapi eomma pertemuan besok juga penting, eomma selalu saja seperti ini"

Soojung terlihat cemberut karena lagi-lagi ibunya selalu menolak untuk datang kesekolahnya

"Suruh saja baekhyun, luhan atau kyungsoo. biasanya juga mereka selalu mewakili eomma"

"Tapi eomma-"

"Sudahlah soojung, jangan merengek terus, kau itu sudah besar. bersikaplah sedikit lebih dewasa"

Soojung kelihatan kesal sekali, ia membanting sendok dimeja makan dengan keras dan berlari menuju kamarnya sambil menangis

Taeyeong mematikan tab miliknya dan menyeruput teh miliknya yang hanya tinggal setengah

"Eomma tidak pernah mengerti perasaan kami, eomma selalu lebih mementingkan pekerjaan eomma daripada kami"

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, taeyeong langsung turun dari meja makan dan menyusul soojung ke kamarnya

"Mwo? YA! taeyeong ah berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu pada ibu kandung mu sendiri!"

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau terlalu mementingkan pekerjaan mu sendiri ibu tiri"

"Berisik kau anak kecil"

"Soojung dan taeyeong hanya ingin kau memperhatikan mereka, itu saja tidak lebih"

"Apa kau bisa diam? anak kecil seperti mu tidak tau apa-apa, aku bekerja seperti ini untuk kebahagiaan mereka juga"

Sulli mendesah malas mendengar ucapan ibu tirinya

"Makanan sudah siap- loh kemana yang lain? dimana soojung dan taeyeong?"

Luhan datang membawa beberapa makanan untuk sarapan pagi ini

"Biar aku bantu eomma"

Sulli dengan sigap membantu luhan membawakan makanannya

"Terimakasih sayang.. " luhan mengusap rambut sulli dengan lembut

"Ma.. Ma.. Ma.. Ma"

"Ah eunwoo sayang, kemari nak biar eomma gendong"

Luhan menggendong eunwoo dan menciumi pipinya dengan gemas, balita berusia 2 tahun itu terlihat begitu senang digendong oleh ibunya

"EMPHI HYUNG JAHAT, KOOKIE BENCI EMPHI HYUNG!"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK CUKA ADIK YANG CENGENG CEPERTI MU"

"HUWEEEE EOMMMAAA! "

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kewalahan karena jungkook dan taehyung yang berada dalam gendongannya tidak bisa diam sama sekali dan terus saling serang

"Bantu aku oppa, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa diam"

"Sulli tolong gendong eunwoo sebentar"

Luhan meminta sulli mengendong eunwoo lalu setelahnya ia mengambil jungkook dari gendongan seulgi

"ssssssstt, sudahlah sayang jangan menangis lagi. taehyung tidak jahat, dia juga sayang sama kookie"

"Bohong! emphi hyung jahat, ia celalu mengatai kookie cengeng"

"Kau memang cengeng dacar anak manja"

"HUWEEEE TUH KAN EOMMA, EMPHI HYUNG JAHAT! DIA GAK CAYANG KOOKIE"

"Taehyung, berhenti menganggu adikmu"

Taehyung mengernyit kesal "Ish V kecal, kenapa cemua olang nyalahin v teyus. kookie nya caja yang cengeng"

"HUWEEEEE EOMMA"

BRAKKKKKK

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM? INI MASIH PAGI DAN KALIAN SUDAH MENCIPTAKAN KERIBUTAN SEPERTI INI"

"HUWEEEEEEE"

kookie, taehyung dan eunwoo kompak menangis kencang karena kaget setelah Irene menggebrak meja dan membentak mereka

"Aisssh apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat mereka takut"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku kyungsoo ya? aku hanya mencoba untuk membuat mereka diam"

"Tapi tidak dengan membentak mereka juga, kau membuat mereka takut bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang? kau yang bodoh, dasar jalang"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Kau-"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN! KALIAN BERDUA SAMA-SAMA BODOH!"

Mereka semua langsung terdiam melihat luhan yang berteriak kencang. bahkan kookie, taeyeong dan eunwoo pun langsung terdiam mendengar teriakan luhan. mereka semua tampaknya cukup terkejut melihat luhan yang biasanya kalem dan lemah lembut berteriak dengan penuh emosi seperti itu

"HUWEEEEEE"

Keheningan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat karena kookie, eunwoo dan taehyung kembali menangis, kali ini tangisan mereka jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya

"Oppa kau membuat mereka takut"

"Eh, sudah-sudah.. eomma tidak bermaksud membuat kalian takut sayang"

Irene terduduk di kursinya sambil menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat "aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus" gumamnya pelan

"Ada apa ini?"

"APPA"

taehyung dan kookie langsung berteriak memanggil nama ayahnya ketika chanyeol dan baekhyun akhirnya bergabung keruang makan, kedua bocah kecil itu langsung berebut minta digendong oleh ayahnya

Chanyeol kemudian menggendong jungkook yang berada dalam gendongan luhan, saat ia hendak menggendong taehyung juga, jungkook berteriak histeris

"Tidak appa, emphi hyung jahat. jangan gendong dia appa"

Taehyung yang mendengar itu langsung merengut kesal dan kemudian menangis

"HUWEEEE V mau digendong appa" Putra sulung baekhyun itu terus meronta dalam gendongan kyungsoo, melihat itu baekhyun langsung sigap menggendong taehyung

"Ssssttt, sudah taehyung biar eomma saja yang gendong"

"Ani, v mau appa yang gendong hiks"

"Sudah-sudah, appa janji nanti appa akan menggendong taehyung ne" chanyeol mengusap rambut anak pertamanya dari baekhyun itu

"Ish cudah appa jangan pegang-pegang rambut emphi hyung"

"HUWEEEE eomma" taehyung semakin menangis histeris, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher baekhyun

"Pa.. Pa.. Pa.. "

Eunwoo yang sudah berhenti menangis pun mencoba menarik perhatian ayahnya

"Halo jagoan, kau ingin digendong juga huh?"

"Hm.. Ne.. Ne"

Eunwoo mengangguk dengan semangat, saat chanyeol mengambil eunwoo dari gendongan sulli, kookie sama sekali tidak melarang. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada taehyung. ia bahkan dengan gemas mencubiti pipi gembul adiknya itu

"Yasudah, sebaiknya sekarang kita sarapan.. kita sudah terlambat, dimana soojung dan taeyeong?"

"Mereka ada dikamar appa, soojung tengah merajuk" jawab sulli

"Merajuk kenapa?"

Sulli melirik irene sekilas berharap agar chanyeol bisa mengerti

chanyeol yang cukup tanggap hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan

"Aku pergi, aku sudah terlambat. aku ada rapat pagi ini"

Irene berdiri dari meja makan dan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja

"Ya! Irene ah.."

Irene tampak tak menghiraukan panggilan chanyeol, ia bahkan melupakan sarapan paginya

"Ish wanita itu, selalu saja bertindak semaunya" kyungsoo mencibir kesal

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas, sulli tolong kau panggilkan soojung dan taeyeong untuk sarapan bersama"

"Baik appa"

"Kyungsoo, luhan. aku harap kalian tidak berteriak lagi di depan anak-anak, terutama kau kyungsoo. aku tidak ingin mendengar kau mengumpat lagi dihadapan anak-anak"

"Ne.. Kami minta maaf chanyeol"

.

.

.

Aku makan sepiring omelet buatan luhan dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa, kalian tahu? mengalami ejakulasi yang tertahan itu lebih menyebalkan daripada melihat seekor kecoa yang terbang kepakaianmu

"Hyung kau kenapa? apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Itu luhan yang bertanya, diantara istri-istri ku yang lain luhan memang yang paling lembut. cara berbicaranya seperti seorang Putri yang pemalu

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Malam ini kau akan tidur dimana chanyeol?"

"Aku akan tidur dikamar luhan, malam ini memang jadwalku untuk mengunjunginya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. "

Karena aku punya banyak istri, jadwal tidurku pun diatur sedemikian rupa agar tidak terjadi kecemburuan diantara mereka. biasanya aku akan mengunjungi istri-istri ku selama 3 hari, 3 hari sebelumnya aku sudah tidur dikamar baekhyun, dan untuk 3 hari kedepan giliran luhan yang akan tidur bersamaku

"Taehyung berhenti merajuk dan ayo cepat makan"

"Jangan panggil taehyung eomma, mulai cekarang panggil V caja. V tidak mau makan, v cebal cama appa"

"Siapa itu V?" tanyaku bingung

"V itu nama panggilanku"

"Aih kenapa cuma satu huruf? Namamu itu taehyung bukan V, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang namanya cuma satu huruf?"

"Ada, temanku di cekolah namanya L"

"L? Cuma satu huruf?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat

"Aigoo kenapa orangtua jaman sekarang memberikan nama yang aneh untuk anak-anak mereka" ucapku tak habis pikir

"Sekarang kau habiskan sarapanmu dulu, nanti disekolah kau bisa kelaparan sayang" sambung baekhyun kembali

"Ani eomma, V kecal cama appa, appa cuma cayang cama kookie. appa gak cayang V" ucap anak itu sambil cemberut imut

"Eyy kenapa kau berpikir begitu? appa sayang semua anak-anak appa"

"Bohong! Buktinya appa gak mau gendong V"

"Bukan gak mau sayang, tapi kau tau sendiri kookie sedang marah padamu. salahmu sendiri kenapa suka sekali menganggu adikmu"

"Ish V gak ganggu kookie, kookie nya caja yang cengeng"

"Kookie ga cengeng" balas kookie yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya (ia sedang disuapi kyungsoo)

"Kookie cengeng"

"Ani"

"Cengeng"

"ANI"

"CENGENG"

"ANIIIIII HUWEEEEE" kookie melempar sendok ditangannya dan kembali menangis kencang

"Sssssst sudah-sudah anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis" kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan

Aku menghela nafas bosan, beginilah suasana setiap pagi dikediaman ku. tidak pernah ada ketenangan sedikit pun, selalu ada saja yang diributkan oleh taehyung dan kookie, belum lagi Irene dan kyungsoo yang selalu bertengkar layaknya kucing dan anjing. soojung yang selalu menangis karena diacuhkan ibunya dan berakhir dengan taeyeong yang selalu menenangkannya. luhan yang pendiam juga jadi sering berteriak hampir setiap hari, beruntung baekhyun tidak pernah bersikap aneh. kalaupun Irene mencoba mencari gara-gara dengan nya, baekhyun selalu mengacuhkannya. ia juga selalu jadi penengah di antara Irene dan kyungsoo. selain itu aku juga punya sulli dan taeyeong yang sikapnya sudah lebih dewasa dan mengerti keadaan dirumah ini, mereka bisa memposisikan diri sebagai kakak yang baik untuk adik-adik mereka. dan eunwoo, meskipun dia masih kecil tapi dia termasuk anak yang tidak rewel, meskipun dia bukan darah dagingku tapi aku menyanyangi nya sama seperti aku menyayangi anak-anak ku yang lain

"Appa, soojung tidak mau makan. taeyeong juga tidak mau makan jika soojung tidak makan" Ucap sulli setelah kembali dari kamar soojung

"Sebenarnya mereka itu kenapa lagi? Kali ini apa yang dikatakan Irene?"

"Soojung meminta Irene eomma untuk datang kesekolah, akan ada rapat tentang ujian sekolah yang mengharuskan orangtua untuk hadir, tapi Irene eomma menolak untuk datang karena alasan pekerjaan"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu lebih mementingkan pekerjaan nya daripada anak-anak nya sendiri. aku rasa dia sudah kehilangan akal" kyungsoo berucap jengkel

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu kyung, itu tidak baik" balas luhan kemudian

"Memang kenyataan nya seperti itu, sedari kecil soojung dan taeyeong malah dirawat oleh baekhyun. aku kasihan sekali pada mereka"

Dalam hati aku membenarkan ucapan kyungsoo, Irene memang tidak pernah berubah

"Yasudah biar aku yang bicara pada soojung" ucapku kemudian

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Soojungie?.."

Aku melihat soojung tengah menangis sesenggukan di dalam kamar sambil berbaring di paha taeyeong. anak lelaki ku yang satu ini memang sangat menyayangi soojung, ia selalu jadi orang pertama yang akan menghibur soojung apabila dia sedih atau menangis karena ibunya

"Appa.. "

Soojung beranjak bangun dan langsung memelukku

Aku balas memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya lembut

"Kenapa putri appa yang satu ini menangis lagi? bukankah kemarin kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi?"

"Hiks.. Eomma appa.. dia-"

"Sstt sudah-sudah, appa mengerti. bagaimana pun dia tetaplah ibu kandungmu, appa harap apapun yang ia lakukan kalian tetap menghormatinya sebagai ibu kalian. kalian mengerti?"

ucapku pada taeyeong dan juga soojung, mereka hanya mengangguk sekilas

"Aku membuat syal ini appa, aku ingin memberikan nya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk eomma"

Soojung memperlihatkan sebuah syal setengah jadi berwarna merah muda yang sangat cantik

"Kau ingin memberikan ini untuk ibumu? memangnya kau bisa merajut?"

"Aku belajar dari baekhyun eomma, dia yang mengajariku"

Cukup miris rasanya melihat soojung yang begitu masih sangat mencintai ibunya meskipun Irene jarang memperhatikannya. ia mengingat hari ulang tahun Irene sedangkan Irene sendiri tidak pernah ingat hari ulang tahun anak-anak nya, tapi aku juga bangga melihatnya. sedari dulu aku memang selalu menanamkan pemahaman pada mereka bahwa apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah membenci Irene. bagaimana pun ia tetaplah ibu kandung mereka

"Yasudah, berikan itu pada ibumu nanti. sekarang kau sarapan dulu, setelah itu kita pergi ke sekolah"

"Tapi appa, bagaimana dengan-"

"Nanti biar appa yang datang kesekolah, appa yang akan mewakili sulli, taeyeong dan juga dirimu di rapat sekolah nanti"

"Benarkah? terimakasih appa"

Soojung tersenyum, rasanya itu lebih baik daripada melihatnya menangis

"Hey pangeran, kau juga harus ikut sarapan bersama kami"

Ucapku pada taeyeong yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan ku dan soojung

"Ne appa.. " balasnya singkat

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan akupun bersiap untuk mengantar anak-anak ku kesekolah

"Ini bekal makanan untuk taeyeong, ini untuk soojung, ini taehyung, ini sulli, dan ini untuk kookie"

Baekhyun dengan telaten membagikan bekal makanan untuk anak-anak satu persatu

"Terimakasih eomma"

Balas mereka serentak

"Ne sama-sama sayang"

"Pakai sabuk pengaman kalian dengan benar, taehyung, kookie jangan terus bertengkar. jangan buat ayah kalian pusing" kyungsoo memberi petuah untuk anak-anak

"Belajar yang rajin, jangan nakal ya. eomma menunggu kalian dirumah" luhan menambahkan

"Ne eomma" balas mereka lagi secara serentak

"Yasudah kami berangkat, anak-anak ayo pamit pada ibu kalian"

Mereka pamit satu persatu, dimulai dari sulli hingga kookie mencium tangan baekhyun luhan dan kyungsoo secara bergantian kemudian mereka masuk dan duduk dengan tenang di dalam mobil

"Aku pergi sayang jaga rumah baik-baik" baekhyun mencium tanganku dan aku mencium keningnya lembut

"Appa pergi dulu, jaga ibumu untuk appa ya sayang" ucapku lagi sambil mengusap perut baekhyun yang membuncit

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya

Kemudian aku beralih pada kyungsoo, ia mencium tanganku lalu aku mencium keningnya lembut

"Aku pergi dulu"

"Ne hati-hati dijalan oppa"

Terakhir luhan, sama seperti yang lain ia mencium tanganku dan aku mencium keningnya lembut

"Hati-hati hyung, jaga anak-anak"

Aku mengangguk pelan

"Pa.. Pa.. Pa.. Pa"

aku alihkan perhatianku pada eunwoo yang berada dalam gendongan luhan, kucium bibirnya lembut dan kuusap rambutnya juga

"Appa pergi dulu jagoan, appa titip ibumu ya?"

"Pa.. Pa.. Pa.. Pa.." eunwoo terlihat sangat senang sekali, ia menepuk tangannya berkali-kali

Aku tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian aku beralih pada perut luhan dan mengusapnya pelan

"Jaga kandunganmu luhan, jangan terlalu sering berteriak. aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada calon anak kita"

"Aku mengerti hyung, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih berhati-hati"

"Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan mengunjungimu. Dandan yang cantik ya" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku untuk menggoda luhan, ia sendiri hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah yang menjalari pipi putihnya

"Appa, ayo belangkat.. kita cudah telambat"

"Baiklah aku berangkat, sampai jumpa nanti malam"

"Ne hati-hati dijalan"

Aku masuk kedalam kursi kemudi dan mulai berangkat menuju sekolah. ini masih awal dari cerita tentang keluargaku, aku masih belum menceritakan tentang yang lainnya termasuk tentang malam panas yang aku lewati bersama istri-istriku hahaha tapi tahan dulu, kita akan bertemu lagi dichapter depan. aku sedang mengemudi sekarang, aku tidak ingin membahayakan nyawaku sendiri dan nyawa anak-anak ku. see you in the next chapter bagi kalian yang masih penasaran dengan ceritaku bersama 4 orang istri dan juga anak-anak ku kekeke~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Tadinya mau dibikin one shoot tapi karena takut kepanjangan jadi yaudah dipotong jadi dua bagian, author lagi Mentok banget buat ngelanjutin ff yang lain dan malah kepikiran buat bikin ff ini, buat selingan aja sih sebenernya. ff gaje kesekian yang author buat, tolong Kasih review ya teman-teman, kita ketemu lagi abis lebaran okeeeeeeee? 😂

Oh iya, jangan heran kalo kyungsoo manggil chanyeol oppa. disini ceritanya dia cewek(Genderswitch for Do kyungsoo), baekhyun sama luhan tetap jadi cowok yang cantik dan manis :v


End file.
